The Calm After the Storm
by AmarieN
Summary: Rose's life has finally calmed down. She has a wonderful husband, two beautiful children, and she finally feels happy and content with her life. But taking her kids to the train station for the first time brings up the past. A run in with Scorpius could only end in disaster. Rose may be able to move on, but life has never made it easy on her.


**Author's Note:** So... here is a one shot that has been on my mind for a while. Honestly I wrote most of this around Halloween time but I wasn't planning on posting it yet. Originally this was going to be a one shot posted after a fairly long story. However I haven't gotten around to getting enough of that story written to start posting it. And I would like to test the idea out before I spend so much time writing it all.

If anyone has any questions about the story post them in a review and I will respond to you! Also if you'd like to read what I am planning for the original story let me know. That story would follow Rose during her school years, with an occasional flashback. Please understand it would take me a while to get that story posted though as I am currently working on a few other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Believe me things would have gone down very different if I had control. Really different, in a 'say goodbye to Ron, Fred lives, Sirius survives, and Hermione ends up with Fred or Draco or George or... okay anyone but Ron' sort of way.

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾. Sunday September 1****st****, 2041.**

Rose tugged on her coat as she looked towards the brick wall. Even within the shelter of the Platform it felt like the cold air from muggle London was pushing past her. She knew she was fidgeting, her right hand traveled quickly between combing fingers through her hair, pinching at her bottom lip, and tapping her chest right above her heart. It felt as if she had been standing there for minutes waiting for her daughter to return, and if the eleven year old didn't make it back to the Platform in a few minutes she was in half a mind to go after her.

As if on cue the young girl came bounding through the brick wall easing her mother's worries in an instant. The moment the brown eyed girl saw her mother's worried glances she gave her a guilty smile waving the Potions book in the air to prove she hadn't forgotten it again.

"Thanks for letting me get it alone." She said as she walked towards her mother's open arms.

Rose pulled her daughter into a hug, keeping one arm wrapped around the younger girl's shoulders as she led her across the Platform. She hadn't felt comfortable letting her go to the car alone, but it had clearly been some sort of proof that the young girl was growing up. And Rose could hardly deny her daughter the chance to prove she was ready to be on her own.

"No problem at all." Rose kissed the top of her head.

She could hardly tell the blonde haired girl that she had nearly given her mother a heart attack. Besides Perdita was responsible, Rose knew that, but wandering through Kinds Cross Station alone at eleven was a scary concept. Holding her baby girl in her arms felt safe though she had to keep pushing away the thought that she wouldn't see the girl till Christmas.

"Where are they?" Perdita asked, doing her best to look up at her mother.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere. Kuma went running the moment he passed through the wall. You'd think he was five, your father went after him."

"I'm glad he could come."

There was sadness behind the young girl's voice that Rose knew she hadn't intended to be there. Perdita loved her father and at times could resent that he still worked as hard as he did. She would joke with him about being old enough to retire, or being too old to be on his feet all day. Rose could sense the blonde's fears.

"Your father would never miss seeing you off. If next year Train Day falls on a work day he'd take the morning off."

"Really?" hope dripped through the words.

"Of course he would."

It was true the man almost never took a day off in his life but Rose could remember years where he hadn't even worked at all. Honestly it wasn't until Kuma had been born that he felt some need to do something with himself. At the time Rose had believed it was his way of running away from it all. But he wanted to prove to his children that hard work was needed in life, he was sure he had done everything all wrong life off his family money until, providing for his family just through what he had inherited from generations before him.

"You can't get on the train yet." Rose heard his voice ring through the crowd.

She looked over to see a very eager Kuma practically pulling himself out of his father's grasp. The boy reminded Rose of her own mother, as terrifying of a thought that was, his need to learn was larger than his need for air. Rose was sure the boy had read every textbook twice, plus books that weren't even assigned. Quite the opposite from Perdita, who was happy just getting by in school.

Rose couldn't help but smile as she looked her husband over. It was rare that she had the chance to admire him without him noticing. Anytime she tried to look at him he could sense it and would turn to look at her or strike a gorgeous albeit unnatural pose. But standing with Kuma, his focus pulled in a million directions, that was when Rose found him the most attractive.

He was generally a stern man, a man of business and not pleasure. He held his emotions back and did his best to hide behind the wall he had built up for himself. Rose was one of the few people who had ever been able to climb over the wall of steel. But there were times with his children that he would let go, he would smile and seem younger than even Rose because of how free his spirit was. Years had changed many things including him.

Rose let her arm fall from Perdita's shoulder and made her way over to the two important men in her life. Kuma had taken a step back from his father and she took advantage of the space. Quickly, before he had the chance to notice her, Rose trailed her hands up her husband's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are looking well. Very well, indeed." Rose whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

She mimicked the words perfectly. He could remember many years before when they had been standing on the very same station and she had said the exact same words to him. Though years before she hadn't bothered to whisper. A seventeen year old girl, testing the boundaries and playing with fire to see his reaction. But now she was grown, and the only problem he had was her tendency to call him Mr. Malfoy in public.

"Quiet you." He teased leaning in for a quick kiss.

But Rose wouldn't accept anything short of wonderful. As he pulled away she pushed her head forward refusing to stop the contact till she was ready. It was rare that he was affectionate in public and she intended to take advantage of every moment. It was only when she pulled away that he had the chance to step back and breath. Both overlooked the disgusted faces their children were sporting.

"Come now Draco, you love when I tease." She said playfully batting at his chest with her hand.

Rose turned to face the children, laughing to herself when she noticed their disapproval of their parents' actions. But Draco hated when she had the last word. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his. He leaned down whispering in her ear before finally pulling away from her.

"Come now, darling? I think that'd be highly inappropriate. Maybe after the children have gone." Only Rose could hear him, and the children had no intention of asking what had made her smile so much.

"All right kids, all packed up and ready? Didn't forget anything we'll need to send you?" Rose asked in an almost professional tone.

"I've got everything, mum." Perdita said with a smile as she looked around the station, "Ooh mum, I see Pansy and Isobel may I go over?"

"Right, right, run off you lot. Go find your friends. But don't get on the train until you've said a proper goodbye. You've got twenty minutes till final call. Off you go, off you go."

With the wave of her hand both children abandoned their luggage and ran off in different directions. Perdita ran off towards the Zabini twins faster than Rose could ever move. She glanced over towards Kuma and could see him already in a discussion with Ted Nott. She leaned her head on Draco's arm with a smile.

Both children seemed happy and both were perfectly healthy. All in all she had to say they had done a decent job as parents. She hadn't been sure they could do it when she first found out about the pregnancy. But Draco had proven he could be 'parents.'

Sure he was a father, she had seen him be a dad since she was eleven. But he and Astoria had never parented together and that was what she had been afraid of. Her own parents had been so divided she didn't want that for her kids.

"I can't believe they're going to Hogwarts already." Rose sighed.

"I can't believe we had two, let alone in the one year."

Rose swatted her hand to the side hitting him in the chest again. Neither child had been planned. Kuma had come as such a surprise. Rose had still been young and they had been trying to figure out their rhythm as a couple. By that time they had no one on their side and finding out she was pregnant put a damper in their laying low plan. Eleven months later she had found herself back in the hospital bed greeting another child.

They never even had the chance to discuss kids, she had always assumed they wouldn't have any. Draco was already a father, his name would be carried on she had figured he was old enough to be done. But he had seemed pleased enough to have another son, another chance. They weren't married even by the time Perdita came around but they were happy. Rose couldn't help but smile remembering how happy he had seemed holding his daughter for the first time.

"Did you grab their presents?"

Rose wanted to slap herself as she remembered the gifts they had gotten the children. She had gone through all the trouble of wrapping them and hadn't even bothered to check if they put them in the car before they made their way from Wiltshire to London.

She had insisted that their first Hogwarts trip be done right. She had been the one that insisted on driving. Everyone was up at seven to eat breakfast and double check their trunks. Rose had insisted on leaving no later than eight thirty in case there was traffic and rushed everyone out the door.

"I thought you grabbed them. You were barking out all those orders, never once ordered me to grab the presents."

"I resent that. I do not bark and I couldn't order you anything about the presents or they wouldn't have been a secret anymore. Be a love?"

Rose raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip just slightly. She knew how to get him to do exactly what she wanted without even asking. It had taken them a while to find their groove but she certainly knew how to work her husband correctly.

"As if I have another choice. I'll walk to the Apparition point and be back in no more than thirty minutes."

"Last call is in fifteen!" Rose squealed worried he might be too late.

"A joke, Rosie. I'll be back in ten, at the most. You worry too much, you'll have wrinkles before you know it."

"Then I'll match my wonderful husband." She teased lightly.

"You must have another husband because I do not have wrinkles." Draco said turning on the spot.

"Whatever you say, dear." She called after him.

Of course Draco knew he had wrinkles. The man was in his sixties. Though Rose had to thank good genes because he didn't look his age at all. His hair had thinned slightly, but it still covered his whole head and his blonde hair still looked blonde rather than white. His wrinkles didn't even make him look older, instead he just looked more dignified. Age suited him, the harshness of his pointed features when he was young had softened. Standing next to Rose he only looked a decade and a half older than her, rather than the full twenty six years.

Suddenly she felt very alone. The children were still off with their friends and there was no one she could think of to say hello to. Her eyes scanned the crowd of parents all doting over their children. Her eyes passed over him at first but it only took her a second to jump back to the blonde man who was standing nearby. He seemed to be alone, though Rose was sure he had children running around somewhere.

She was already a few feet from him before she even realized her feet had started to move. Frozen in her spot close enough to say hello but far enough away to turn back she wasn't sure what to do. She had had no intention of ever speaking to him again and yet her body had pushed her to take a step.

"Rose?" he asked quietly when he looked up at her.

"Hello Scorpius."

It all felt formal. It was strange that the young man in front of her had once been her childhood best friend. His jaw had tensed when she had addressed him. It was a sight she hadn't seen since school. Scorpius was almost a clone of his father, his jaw was squared off and his eyes were brown but Rose could see how many people confused the two in pictures. He was in muggle clothing, his light jacket buttoned up covering whatever his shirt was but his jeans and dress shoes were proof he had gone for a casual style even in adulthood.

"What year are your kids?" Rose asked trying to keep her tone as friendly as possible.

"Second and first. Two more years and I'll have another going up."

"That's great Scor…pius." She felt uncomfortable trying to call him his old nickname.

Nicknames were for friends and family. While she may be his family he certainly didn't approve of that. And they could hardly be called friends even in the loosest form of the word. She hadn't heard a word from him or about him since they graduated. His father was only positive he was still alive because he would have been contacted if Scorpius had died.

An awkward silence fell over them. Rose wasn't sure how to move forward in the conversation but it felt rude to just walk away after so long. She didn't think Scorpius would appreciate her bringing up her own children, but kids seemed like the safest conversation.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Nicholas and Evelyn."

Everything was short and to the point. A small part of Rose felt like she was dying, maybe the part in the back of her mind that thought everything would go back to normal between them one day.

"I have two as well." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Father outdid himself, good job."

"Scorpius, please." Her tone was harsh, she half expected him to call her out on reprimanding him. But he let the moment pass.

In the silence Rose tugged at her coat again. She didn't notice as her hands started fidgeting with the buttons. Before she knew it the coat was closed and she needed something else to do with her hands.

"So what'd you name them?"

It wasn't a friendly question but Rose could see he was trying for a moment at least. She used to spend hours going on about baby names with him when they were small children, if anything he was obligated by ex best friend law to care what she finally settled on.

"Kuma and Perdita."

"Kuma, clever. The star within the Draco constellation it's not at all predictable." Scorpius teased letting the bite to the statement be aimed towards his father, "But Perdita…"

"It's Shakespeare. Perdita is the daughter of Hermione. I thought it was fitting kind of. I know she's her grandmother but it still seemed like the right fit. And Draco thought it was a pretty name. Kuma and Perdita Malfoy, it just sounds right. And we argued for ages, I had thought it would be nice to name one of them after his parents but he refused." Rose rambled.

"Of course he refused. Grandmother and Grandfather were horrendous people. They were evil prejudiced human beings."

"It was a different time. They were still his parents and from the stories he's told me his mother at least was a good parent."

"He's talked to you about them?"

Rose closed her mouth quickly knowing she had said something wrong. Draco had told her how little he talked of his childhood and his upbringing. She should have guessed that he wouldn't have gone into detail about it with Scorpius. Rose knew how hard Draco had tried to shield Scorpius from that part of his life, the bad parts.

Even when they were children she could see how badly Draco fought to hide his Death Eater past and all the mistakes he had made. The fact that he let a Weasley into his home was proof enough that he was fighting with every fiber he had to change. But Scorpius had never seen it that way.

Rose flattened the skirt of her dress nervously. She let the heel of her shoes tap on the ground as she bounced slightly. All were nervous ticks she had become aware of but she couldn't prevent in the uncomfortable situation.

"He isn't here, too ashamed to show his face or just too old to leave the house?"

"We're wizards, he's hardly old. And what would he have to be ashamed about? Me? My kids?"

"I'm not digging at you, Rosie."

"Rose, my mother hates when people call me Rosie." She said as an instinct, the words felt too rehearsed after so many years, "And I'll have you know we left some gifts at the house and he is fetching them for me. He would never miss something like this."

"Like he hasn't missed a million other important things." Scorpius huffed aside.

"He hasn't. He hasn't missed a goddamned thing, not for my kids. And he never missed one of your Train Days."

If she had forgotten for a second Rose was starting to remember why she had stopped talking to Scorpius. It seemed that the years had hardly changed his opinions about the situation.

"Scorp, son!" Rose jumped hearing the words, looking up she could see her uncle Harry smiling at the young man, "Where are the kids? Ginny sent me on with a few things for them before they leave."

"Uncle Harry." Rose blurted out thinking he must have ignored her presence altogether.

"Who are… Rose? Little Rose, well look at you. You're all grown up!" Harry smiled the moment he looked up and recognized her face.

"Yes I did, got kids of my own to look after now. You look great Uncle Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see the grandkids off. I came for Nicholas' first year, only seemed fair to come for Evie's too. Where are they, Scorp?"

Scorpius said something about them being with their mother and pointed Harry in the correct direction. Rose tried listening as Harry told her goodbye and said something about not being afraid to write. But her mind was spinning so fast all she could hear was the pounding of her own brain.

"Grandkids?"

"Well he is their granddad. It would be fitting for him to call them that."

"That means you married… You married Lily! You married my cousin!"

Rose knew she had no right to be angry. She had never wanted Scorpius, that had never been a part of her long term plan. But he had been the one that was so adamant about not seeing each other's family members. At the time he had known nothing about her and his father, Rose had assumed he was just telling her he would never go after her family.

He had thrown such a fit when she and his father came out publicly. He had ranted and raved about their best friend promise not to see each other's family. It was the main reason he had stopped talking to her…

"You're one to talk, you married my father!"

"You had children with Lily!"

"You fucked my father, I think I can do whatever I want with your cousin."

Her head hadn't stopped spinning. She was trying to comprehend a world where Scorpius had fallen in love with Lily. The little girl he had teased and made fun of all through school. The Slytherin Prince had married the Hufflepuff Nerd. Any way she tried to spin the table it didn't make sense in her head.

"Everything alright here?"

Rose looked to her side to see Draco. He looked like he was on guard. He had wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and was standing very rigidly. His stern stance almost matched Scorpius' the moment he realized his father was there.

"Draco, you scared me. Did you get the gifts?"

"Yes. We should go only have five minutes left."

"Five minutes till what dad? The kids get on the train or until you keel over and die. I mean you are getting up there but hopefully you'll see them graduate at least. Where's your walker, I'm surprised you can get anywhere without the help, old man."

Scorpius' words were hot and sharp. He meant to hurt and push Draco to respond. Rose was thankful that Draco had matured enough to not fight his own son. It killed her that Scorpius didn't see how much he was hurting Draco, hurting her.

"Let's go, Rosie." Draco said gently taking her elbow as if to lead her away.

"Just one moment, you gather the kids and I'll meet you at the luggage." She said with a smile letting him walk away before she turned to face Scorpius again.

"Rosie, really? Because I thought no one called you that."

"Shut up. You are a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being. What, I didn't pick you so you take it out on him? He loves you and all you can do is attack him. Shouldn't you have grown past this by now, you have a wife you have kids. Grown the hell up! Whatever you thought back then was wrong, I told you then and I'll tell you now; I never loved you. You were my best friend but that was as far as it went. You pushed for more and I gave you all I could but emotions were never part of the deal."

"Like you even know what love is." Scorpius laughed.

"I know love! I've experienced love you son of a bitch."

"You hate your parents, hate your brother, you hate your family. You don't love me. Through your whole childhood you never experienced love, how do you even know what it is then?"

"My parents were assholes, my brother was the reason they were assholes. My family is overwhelming and crazy but I like them just fine. And you were supposed to be my best friend, not my lover."

"I thought I did a pretty good job at being your lover, my mistake."

"Shut up! I have been in love since I was eight years old. Sorry it wasn't with you. Sorry I met your father first. I saw this man who was just as broken and fucked up as I was and as a little girl I held on to that for as long as I could. Maybe in another life we could have… but not this one, not… I love your father, I've always loved your father and I was upfront with you. You were the one who pushed me away."

Her words had gotten softer as she spoke. Her anger hadn't died down but she had become more aware of how hard she was pushing him emotionally. Scorpius looked like he couldn't take another moment being alone with her. Rose had gotten close to Scorpius as she talked. She was doing her best not to yell but at times she couldn't help but raise her voice. Scorpius reached out, grabbing her right wrist in his hand.

"Don't say I pushed you away. I will always love you, Rose." His voice had gone soft and fragile.

Rose could tell if there was one sincere thing in their whole conversation that was it. Scorpius had sworn he was in love with her since they were in school together. He had done everything he could to sort out her life and make her his. But he never understood that she wasn't his to own. It was almost sad to be on the other side of the situation.

Sure she had carried a torch for his dad for years. But when she was old enough to make a move his father had been open to her. Rose had never been open to Scorpius' advances. Every move he made she had turned away. Sure she had moments of physical need when she turned to him, but if it hadn't been him it would have been someone else.

They hadn't spoken in years. Over eleven years and he had just let her be. Scorpius had truly been the one to walk away in the end and he had broken her. He had been the one person she could count on to always be there. He had been her best friend, her only friend. And he had run away, screaming terrible things about her and Draco along the way.

"Then I feel bad for Lily. Goodbye Scorpius, tell your kids to look out for their…"

She wasn't sure what to say. Aunt and Uncle just felt wrong in the situation. But what other way could she describe the situation. Nothing she could say would make things okay between her and Scorpius she was sure of that now. He was still burning for her and she would never be able to return that feeling. He wanted her to see 'reason' and leave his father but she would never do that. Scorpius would never be her friend again until he could accept his father.

"What," he laughed harshly, "tell them to look out for their aunt and uncle? Or maybe my dad's bastard kids? Or just my friend by the same names kids? Which one Rose?" he had never been so intentionally cruel to her before.

Rose wanted to slap him. The desire to pop him a new one had happened in the past but this time she controlled herself. They were adults, in a public area. They had already had an extremely public fight instead of seeing their kids off in peace. He had insulted her, insulted her husband, but insulting her kids was a step too far.

"You know what, never mind tell them nothing. We are not friends, Scorpius. Go find your wife, goodbye."

Rose walked away in a huff towards her kids luggage. She could see them loading the trunks onto the train not far ahead. Her mind was still reeling from the whole situation but she put on a brave smile for the kids sake and hoped it was enough to fool them.

"Mom! I thought you had disappeared."

"Nope, just ran into someone I used to know. Are you all ready?" Rose said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yup, we got both of our trunks loaded, and Tilly is safe in her cage." Kuma said nodding.

"That's all well and good but there's still one thing left for you." Rose said looking over at Draco, begging him silently with her eyes to take over.

"That's' right," Draco said faltering a little by the sadness behind his wife's eyes, "we got you each a gift. It seemed only fitting to start your school year off right."

Draco reached into his pocket and with a quick spell enlarged the first gift back to its normal size. He handed the paper wrapped gift to Kuma. Reaching into his other pocket Draco enlarged the second present. This one was a much larger gift, packaged in a box. Kuma ripped the paper off his gift and his eyes went wide at the book before him. Perdita unfolded the flaps to the box and looked inside before her eyes glossed over.

"Mom," Kuma whispered, "is this really…?"

"Yup. It's first edition, leather bound so take good care of it. I figured you'd like to have something to read on the train."

"Daddy!" Peridita cried and she pulled a large bird cage from the box.

"I had an eagle when I went to school. I know we said you both could share Tilly, but she's more loyal to your brother, and you deserved something of your own." Draco said kissing the top of her head.

For a moment Rose was able to forget about Scorpius and the cruel words he had said. Both of her children were beaming and she couldn't ask for anything more. Perdita and Kuma gave their parents big hugs spewing words of gratitude and goodbye before they stepped foot on the train. Rose watched with a wave as the train finally pulled out of the station.

Hogwarts was a big step. It had completely changed her and surely it would do the same to her kids. She could only hope they don't cause as much trouble as she or their father did in school. Genetically they were programmed to break every rule Hogwarts had set up, but at the very least Kuma was smart enough to follow his own path.

When the train was out of sight Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her towards the Apparition point. She didn't even question him about the car they were rich enough to have someone else do the two hour drive for them. All she wanted was to be home in the safety and comfort of her husband's arms.

The manor felt too quiet without the children. There was an eerie silence that took over the large house. Rose had done most of her growing up in the Manor. She and Scorpius had spent many nights running around filling the house with sound. Now all that just added to the ghosts the Manor held.

"Come here, Rosie."

Draco called her from his spot in the armchair. He looked so casual a drink already in his hand. Rose made her way over to him listening to the echo of her heels with every step.

"I wanna pony, and a pink car, and a dolly." She said in a baby voice as she sat on his lap.

Draco rolled his eyes. She had done the Santa bit far too many times for it to be funny and if anything he felt creepy when she insisted on it. It was as if Rose had completely forgotten their age difference, something that Draco was reminded of everyday.

"Shut up." He said taking her lips with his own, "Are you alright?"

Rose broke away from him as much as she could while sitting on his lap. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about Scorpius. They had managed to go for a very long time without even bringing the younger Malfoy up.

"If his children aren't nice to the kids I don't know what I'll do."

"Peri and Kuma will be fine. It'd be good for them to make friends with their family. The Notts' and Zabinis' aren't always the best of company."

Rose rested her head on Draco's chest allowing her eyes to flutter closed. The fire lit itself as the room got cold and she fell into a comfortable sleep. Draco ran his fingers through her hair as she rested, slowly drinking his drink.

Life was calm between them. Draco was perfectly comfortable spending the evening in silence as she slept. The afternoon had been dramatic enough, Rose had been up since the break of day he could understand her needing to rest.

The Hogwarts Express would soon pull into the Hogwarts station and the kids would be getting their first look at the place they would learn to call home. Draco knew Rose had fretted over the kids leaving but he thought it was good. The two of them had hardly gotten the alone time they had planned on when they first came together. Now was their chance to be together without the cry of a child interrupting them.

It wasn't clear to Draco when he too had dozed off. But the pecking of a beak was enough to wake him from his slumber. Rose had disappeared, that was the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes. The second was the large eagle that was slowly peaking him to death.

Draco had to stretch out his neck as he untied the letter from the bird's leg. Sleeping in his armchair hadn't been his plan. He ran his hand over the eagle's head once the letter was free and watched her soar off the side table to go on her merry way.

"Rose." Draco called out listening to the echo of his voice as it tried to find his wife.

He wasn't sure what the time was, but clearly if they were sending letters the kids must have arrived. It had to be past dinner. He wandered his way through the manor towards the kitchens. Touching the small apple on the portrait he watched as the door swung opened. The smell of dinner hit him, making him realize how hungry he had been.

"You're awake." Rose said with a smile as she stepped away from the cooking pans.

"Kids woke me up."

Rose gave him a funny look not understanding. Draco held up the letter and watched as Rose's face started to glow.

"It's that late already?"

"Suppose so." Draco said handing her the letter.

_Mom and Dad,_

_All is well so far. Kuma spent the whole trip with his nose in that book you gave him. I made some new friends already. There was another Malfoy girl on the train and she introduced me to a lot of kids we're apparently related to. I had no idea our family was so big! Kuma was hardly interested in meeting anyone. We got to the castle and it is so huge, I can't believe I get to live here for seven years! Daddy the Manor looks down right puny in comparison your stories did the castle no justice! _

_Kuma was sorted into Ravenclaw. He and our cousin Loic hit it off well, or at least that's what it seemed like once they both sat down. I got into Slyerthin, so I'm sure you will both feel proud. You've worn off on me! There are two other Malfoys' in Slytherin. Evelyn is a first year like me, she seems nice. Her brother is a second year but he's a little rude._

_Mom you'll never believe how many family members we have here. I know you said I'd be related to the Weasleys' and Potters' but surely I can't be related to all these kids! I asked Evelyn about it and she said that we even have some cousins that graduated or haven't come to school yet. Apparently everyone in our family wanted a big family, why haven't we met them before? I'm still trying to keep them all straight!_

_Cousin Victorie only has Jean-Paul left in school. Cousin Dominique has a daughter and Marc in school. Cousin Louis has got Loic and his brother. But Victoire has kids out of school already and Louis has a kid that isn't at Hogwarts yet._

_Cousin Molly has Stephanie and Amber. Cousin Lucy has a daughter, but she has another kid that will be here after a while._

_Cousin Roxanne's daughter is in school. But neither of Uncle Fred's boys are in school yet._

_Uncle Hugo's son Russell is a first year like me! But he has two other boys that aren't in school yet._

_Cousin James has one kid that graduated already, he also has the twins in school and Albert. And I swear those three boys have already caused trouble and dinner is barely over. Cousin Albus has two boys in school and another on the way up in a year or two. And Evelyn and her brother Nicholas are both cousin Lily's kids._

_I haven't gotten all their names down yet, but it's hard to remember so many people. Evelyn just breezed through naming them all off. She pointed them out from far away but it'll be hard to recognize some of them. She made me a list to help me remember it all. She told me anyone with the trademark hair is a Weasley for sure… I don't know what that means though. They are mostly red heads, is that what it is? _

_Our French relatives all have blonde hair. So do Evelyn and Nicholas. And James and Albus' kids have dark hair. And Roxanne's daughter looked mixed from far away so I doubt she is a ginger. It's all very confusing. My head already hurts and I haven't even had class yet._

_I hope you and dad are well. Don't get lonely in that big house without us. I can't wait for it to be Christmas. I love the house when the grounds are all covered in snow. I'll try to get Kuma to write you a letter in the next week or so. And I promise to write as soon as something exciting happens!_

_Love always,_

_Perdita _

Rose couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the letter. She hadn't even talked to her family since she and Draco had officially gotten together. Suddenly she was overrun by their lives and thrown a bunch of names she had no chance of remembering. She felt guilty for keeping the kids away from their relatives. Just because she had a bad experience with the Weasleys' didn't mean she should have kept her children sheltered from them.

"Well that was an overload. Think she left any parchment for schoolwork?" Draco teased.

"She's just being thorough. Be glad she didn't send us any pro con lists. I'm just thankful she didn't write a short novel about everyone she met." Rose laughed.

"What do you call this? Two feet of parchment, might as well be a short story."

"She sounds good." Rose said smiling to herself as she folded the letter back up.

"Of course she does. I told you they'd both be fine."

"Everything is fine." Rose said absent-mindedly.

Draco took her hand and kissed the top of it. Rose smiled as she walked towards the stove to make their plates for dinner. Everything was changing so quickly. Surely with her daughter's new friendship she would have to come to terms with her family, maybe even see them occasionally. Her journey with Scorpius was probably far from over. But she didn't let any of that worry her.

As she sat down to eat with her husband all she could think about was how far she had come from the depressed little girl she had been. Draco had helped her overcome so much, even before he realized what he was doing. The kids had grown up and were on their own. She and Draco were left in the silence of their house, the sound of forks hitting china the only noise that echoed the halls for the moment.

Things were sure to go topsy-turvy at some point. They would fill the house with sounds, fights, love, whatever came their way. But sitting across from her husband eating dinner she couldn't help but be glad for the peace they had. Everything was going well, she was happy and so was he.

All was well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there it was. I know it was a little lengthy, and Perdita's letter may have seemed unneeded but her personality is one that I picture going into too many details when she's excited; the letter wasn't just to give reader's a heads up to what had happened over the years, I promise!

Please review and ask any questions or let me know what you think! If anyone would like me to write the original story so they could follow Rose's school years I would certainly start writing it and hopefully have it posted not too very far in the future! I love getting feedback from people though, it really helps keep me going.

Thank you to all my lovely readers!


End file.
